Known devices may be helpful in providing in-vivo sensing, for example, using imaging techniques, systems and/or methods. One of the uses for such devices may be in detecting and/or identifying objects or tissues that may indicate in-vivo pathologies. Autonomous in-vivo sensing devices, e.g., swallowable or ingestible capsules or other devices may move through a body lumen, sensing, monitoring or otherwise obtaining data as they move along body lumens. Such autonomous in-vivo sensing devices may include, for example, an imager for obtaining images of a body cavity or lumen, such as the gastrointestinal (GI) tract. Such autonomous in-vivo sensing devices may include an optical system, a light source, a controller and optionally a transmitter and an antenna. Some of these devices use a wireless connection to transmit image data.
Different methods for estimating the size of objects imaged in a body lumen exist. For example, an in-vivo device may emit a laser beam and may further acquire an image of a spot on a tissue created by such beam as well as surrounding tissues or region. A distance of the spot from the in-vivo device may be calculated, e.g., based on the location of the spot in an image. Various parameters, coefficients or other information related to a color or other optical aspects of nearby tissue (that may be assumed to be in the same and known distance of the laser beam spot) may be calculated and applied to other regions, objects or tissues in the image in order to calculate a distance of such other regions, objects or tissues from the in-vivo device.
When using an endoscope for in-vivo examination, the endoscope may include an actual forceps (endoscopic forceps) which may enable a professional to estimate size of in-vivo objects by opening the forceps' arms to the size of the in-vivo objects.